


Re: A true knight of Westeros: Squire

by kek123



Series: Rewritten:A true knight of westeros; Squire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Nobility, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kek123/pseuds/kek123
Summary: Jon wants to join the night's watch, but king Robert with his drunken ideas ruins that for him, and Jon Arryn, the man after Jon is named, is trying to salvage the whole ordeal. All this sets young Snow on a path that has him face fire and death, honor and dishonor, and maybe just maybe love.
Series: Rewritten:A true knight of westeros; Squire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a true knight of Westeros.

The night hung over the red keep, though one would not think it so if one were to look down on the city that was King's landing, with is ever glowing light from touches and the sounds of merrymaking that happened in its streets. Like all great cities in the known world, kings landing never slept. A great thing for merchants and whores and their customers, but somewhat of a pain for the city’s guard and king, or in this case, the king's hand. They were to have been talking about the city at this very moment, but Robert had instead wanted to reminisce about the war, and like always, Jon listened.

For it was the job of Jon Arryn to keep peace in the city when his king cares little for the ruling aspect of being a king. Robert cared not for justice, least it was his own and ruling bored him. Yet, for all of Robert’s failings, it was his right to be seated at the iron throne. For like Aegon the conqueror, Robert had been made king not form birthright, but from might and strength of arms, a tradition that was older than that of birthright and more than that, Jon saw Robert as a son, not just as his king.

Yet at times, Jon would wonder about how things could have been different, had not the other man he saw as a son been made king. For where Robert was headstrong and rash, Eddard had been patient and calm. Eddard had been the only one out of the two to truly take into himself Jon’s lessons about rulership and justice. Even Robert had said as much on several different occasions when he would lament about his lot in life.

Jon looked up from his wine cup to look at Robert, who had grown quiet. Robert’s gaze was fixed on the fire that was crackling softly in the hearth, his eyebrows furrowed with an expression of deep thought on his face, something of a rarity these days. Something was bothering him, something special indeed for his king to be in the state he was in now. Robert must have felt Jon staring at him for he turned his gaze back to Jon, looking him directly in the eye for a short moment, before turning his attention back to his dring and taking a sip.

‘’ I have been thinking of Ned as of late, every day as it were. Of what happened to him, in the war I mean.’’ Robert said.

Jon simply looked at Robert, eyebrows raised. Robert’s words and tone completely different from what he had grown to hear from his king. Robert rarely spent time thinking of others, and especially in the sense of pity or compassion. Taking his silence as understanding, Robert continued.

‘’ I might have lost my love, my Lyanna. But Ned lost his sister, his fucking sister, it must tear at his heart even now. You know how Ned feels about family, his grief might be as great as mine own.’’

Jon nodded when Robert was done speaking. It was true, Ned had strong feelings about family, and his relationship with his sister had been stronger than one would imagine. Lyanna’s death had been devastating to both his one-time wards, but Eddard especially was affected by it. It held even to this day, for Eddard rarely if ever let his family out of his sight, any offer of taking his son Robb as ward had been rejected and marriage proposals to his daughters denied or been told would be considered at a later date.

‘’ I want to do something for Ned, to show my appreciation for all that has happened, for his loyalty to me, even when he found it hard to do so,’’ Robert said.

‘’ Indeed your grace, yet I fail to find something that could be reward enough. Few things can measure what he has lost and experienced.’’

Robert was silent for a while, turning his gaze back again to the fire and spent time drinking from his wine cup and looing deep into the fire. Jon was starting to wonder if the wine had gone to his head when he spoke up again.

‘’ I plan on asking Ned if he wants to squire his son with me, here at kings landing. The boy would have the chance to feel warmth, and perhaps get a woman or two before having to face the realities of being a man and Stark. I think it would be good for him, to enjoy life a bit before he is stuck in that frozen wasteland they call home.’’

Jon was floored by what he heard. Robert wanted to take Robb Stark as his squire, had he forgotten the fact that Eddard hated the south, and more to the point that house Stark was followers of the old gods and did not honor knights. The boy was to be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north, his vassals would rebel at such a thing, on the pretext that House Stark was becoming too southern. That went true for any of Eddard’s sons, not just his eldest.

‘’ Your grace, Robb Stark is heir to the north, Eddard’s lords might….’’ Jon said before being cut off by Robert.

‘’ No, not Robb, I'm speaking of the bastard.’’

Jon again simply stared at Robert for a while, thinking about it. What Robert was trying to do was a kindness that now bastard could ever dream to hope for. To be squired by the king was and still is a great honor and the boy might gain something of a profession as a household night here at the red keep or any other lord, simply by being knighted by the king, but there were hiccups in that plan, several as it were.

‘’ your grace, Eddard’s bastard is…’’ Robert cut him off again.

‘’ His name is Jon, name after you as it were,’’ Robert said, looking hard at Jon as if daring him to contradict him.’’

‘’ He told me Robert, but even still, he is a bastard and few would look kindly on him being your squire, chiefly the queen, and let us not forget the fact you have a squire already. The boy would not fare well here, ridicule and scorn is the only thing he would find here.

Robert grumbled and looked away from Jon, his thoughtful tone and expression turning sour and replaced by looks of anger. Robert was not used to being denied what he wanted and it would seem this was something he wanted dearly. Jon could emphasis off course, it was said that Eddard loved his bastard as much as his trueborn children, and the boy has the chance to become something more than just a bastard would no doubt make him happy, though the thought of seeing the boy leave the north would no doubt sadden him. 

‘’ No doubt Eddard has plans for the boy anyway. He could easily make the boy a lord of a keep in the north if he so chooses.’’

Robert did not hesitate in answering back. 

‘’ Yes, let the boy rot in the north, not having the chance to enjoy life for a bit before his duties as a man keep him confined to the north. Dammit Jon I want to do something good for Ned.’’

Jon kept his silence for a while, thinking hard and trying to find something to mollify Robert, though it did not take him long for a solution to come forward.’’

‘’ A compromise then. The boy can become a squire, but not to you and not to anyone here in the red keep, we can only place the boy somewhere that would keep him relatively safe, someone who would look past or at least not be bothered too much by his status as a bastard.’’

Both hand and king were silent for a long moment, considering who they could trust and more important who Eddard would trust as well, a hard thing to do considering he had no real contact with any noble house outside the north, and few houses in the north honored the knightly traditions anyway. Though it was Robert who had an answer this time.

‘’ Dragonstone, he can be sent to Dragonstone. Seven hells, it would be good for both the boy and Stannis. The presence of a young boy at Dragonstone could perhaps lead Stannis back into his wife's bed for once and have his chance at having a son of his own. And the boy would be in the hands of a man with as rigid an honor as Neds.’’

Jon considered it. Stannis was a hard man, cold and harsh, showing little emotion besides his strong belief in the law. Stannis might just be the only man in the entire seven kingdoms Eddard would allow his son to be fostered by, though there was one problem.

‘’True, but Stannis is no knight, and only a knight can make another man a knight, and Stannis is not known for his martial skills either.’’  
Jon said after a moment and Robert replied with gusto and good cheer, now that Jon had shown some acceptance to the idea.

‘’ True,’’ Robert said, then added. ‘’ But Jon can stay with Stannis, say two or three years. That should be enough time for Eddard to get used to the idea of the boy being away and in safe hands, while we find someone for young Jon to squire for.’’

Jon nodded, and to his surprise found the idea not to be too horrible. It was probably the best and most likely the only way Eddard would accept the proposal. And should Eddard say yes, he and Robert would have plenty of time to figure out who the boy should squire for, though Jon had already some idea of who would be best suited for it, for no other reason than that he had commanded it of him? 

‘’ I will send Stannis a raven asking him if he would find the arrangement agreeable,’’ Jon said.

Robert snorted a laugh and said.

‘’ His king commands it, so he will do it if he knows what is best for him.’’

***  
Half a year had almost passed since that fateful discussion between Jon Arryn and Robert and now Jon was to deliver the news that their labors had born fruit. Stannis had accepted begrudgingly, and only for the reason that Jon himself had asked it of him, not as the hand of the king, but as the close friend and mentor, he was to Stannis. Eddard too had agreed, though that had taken slightly more than just being asked.

Eddard had at first refused outright by raven and had stated that under no circumstance was Jon snow to leave Winterfell. It had taken some back and forth by raven before Eddard had agreed, though only when Jon had been forced to call Eddard a coward and cheap for not letting his son have the chance to find his path and make a living that was not dependent on Eddard's kindness and pity. So after several moons of countless back and forths, Jon snow was to be fostered at Dragonstone and while he was there, Jon Arryn would find a suitable knight for the boy to squire too.

Jon knocked once before entering into Robert’s chambers and walked into the sight of three whores picking up articles of clothing from the floor and giving Jon a good look at their shapely bottoms and glistening womanhoods. He quickly looked away, his sense of honor not allowing him to look at any woman naked, save for the one he had sworn his hand to. Robert for his part was laying naked on his bed, admiring the sight without shame. Jon thought that Robert had been born with the ability to feel shame, though he kept that opinion to himself.

‘’ Your grace, I have news from the north and Dragonstone.’’

Robert snapped to, his head swinging quickly over to Jon, a look of delighted surprise adorning his face. He quickly got out of bed at speeds Jon had not thought Robert capable of in his current shape and size and grabbed the nearest robe and covered himself. The whores looked bewildered and somewhat surprised by his actions, though Robert quickly had them out of his chambers, not caring that they were still naked.

‘’ Has old Ned said yes then?’’  
Robert asked while pouring himself a cup of wine, his voice colored with the closest thing to happiness that Jon had heard from Robert in a long while, not since the war, though Jon. He nodded, partly in affirmation and partly to shake his head of unnecessary thoughts. 

‘’ yes, your grace. Stannis is sailing as we speak to the white harbor and Eddard has already informed his family of the arrangement. Ned also tells me that young Jon is quite excited and wanted to send his thanks and appreciation to you.’’ 

Robert let a genuine smile show and laughed merrily, it was a proper belly laugh, that had his quite sizeable pot belly, or more accurately, beer cage belly jiggle.

‘’ I am glad for the boy, and he should not have to thank me for it. Had history been kinder I would have been his uncle, and I know lyanna would have demanded it in any case, if for no other reason then the fact he is Ned’s son and her nephew.’’

Jon nodded, for it was no doubt true. Lyanna had loved her brother dearly and though few knew it, thinking her a wild wolf and sorrow sight of a lady, Lyanna had possessed a soft heart, full of love for children, be they highborn or lowborn, trueborn or bastards. No doubt, she would have loved Jon as dearly as any of his true-born siblings.

‘’ Of that your grace, I have no doubts. You do her a kindness even so by doing it when you have no such obligations to do so.’’

Robert nodded and seated himself and asked.

‘’ Have you found someone for the boy to squire to when he is done with his fostering at Dragonstone?’’

Jon nodded.

I have your grace. One of my lords, Yohn Royce, has a son who is a knight, Robar is his name. He will be taking Jon as a squire.’’

Robert nodded, happy with the choice Jon had made. Little did Robert know, it had been Eddard’s wish for his son to be sent there specifically, seeing as Eddard had personally made that part of the arrangement. 

‘’ Ser Robar is a good choice I believe. I saw him once, you know, here at King's landing at one of Marcyllas nameday turneys. A good juster and a skilled swordsman, good at drinking too.’’

Robert added the last part with a laugh and drank the rest of his wine in one simple mouthful. Jon nodded back, remembering the event. Robar was indeed skilled, though more to the point, he had inherited his father's sense of honor and that had played a crucial part in his choosing to be the one to teach young Jon.

‘’ Indeed, your grace. Young Jon already knows some of what it means to be a part of the nobility, but his time with Stannis will give him a solid grounding in all matters of the nobility, and no doubt Stannis will introduce him to naval warfare as well.’’

Robert nodded in agreement, before adding his thoughts on the matter.

‘’ No doubt about that, though it will be interesting to see how far the boy will go under Ser Robar’s teachings. Who knows, he might one day be worthy of being a kingsguard, seven hells that would be a good thing.’’

Jon nodded and together, both he and the king spent a good time talking of Jon Snow’s future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at Dragonstone ;)

***

Jon Snow

The hall was smoky and dark, and not even the braziers that lined the hall could combat the darkness of the room completely. In truth, it only created shadows that danced in the dark. Before him was a throne of stone to look like a Dragon seated on its hind legs and wings spread out. On the throne sat one of the most imposing men Jon had ever seen. Stannis Baratheon, the lord of Dragonstone and the narrow sea.

Jon had always felt small in front of grown men, and always was nervous when they looked down on him. This was different, when lord Stannis looked at him, it felt like the man was looking right to him and into his very being. It also did not help that Lord Stannis was flanked on both sides by some very scary-looking men, all of them carrying swords. He wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and hide, he wanted to go back to Winterfell and be with his father.

‘’ So, this is Jon Snow?’’ Lord Stannis said after what felt like an eternity. Jon did not know if he was supposed to answer but chose to keep quiet.

‘’ It is my lord.’’ Ser Davos said and placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It helped little in reassuring him.

‘’ I understand that this was your first time at sea Jon, I hope you found it to be a pleasant experience?’’ Lord Stannis said.

Jon wanted to answer, but he felt his throat go dry and no words would come out of his mouth. He tried harder, eventually, he managed to say. ‘’ Yes, my lord.’’ The words came out soft and weak, and he could feel a flush of embarkment come over his face.

He could hear Lord Stannis change slightly in his seat before he spoke again. ‘’ look at me when you speak, are you a servant or my ward?’’ the tone was biting and Jon could feel his embarrassment grow and he looked further down into the floor, wanting nothing more than to crawl into himself.

Ser Davos spoke up then. ‘’ The boy is tired from the journey, let him retire for the night.’’ Davos then squeezed his shoulder again and added. ‘’ A meal and a good night’s rest will most like help him loosen his tongue.’’

The hall was quiet for what felt like another eternity before Lord Stannis let out a sigh and said. ‘’ Very well, ill have some of the servants take him to his rooms.’’

\---

The walk from the hall was done in silence as one of the servants lead Jon to his chambers. His chambers as it happened were in the Ice Dragon tower, not far from Lord Stannis own the servant told him as they entered the chambers, and then told him that food would be brought to his room shortly.

As the servant closed the door behind her, all Jon could do was stand there by the door looking at the chamber that was to be his for the next three years. The chambers where huge and filled with all kinds of furniture, but he was in no mood to appreciate them. _I want to go home, father please call me back home._

He could feel tears falling down his face as he stood there. This had been nothing like what he had envisioned when his father told him he was to be fostered on Dragonstone. He and Robb had talked of all the great things he would get to see, and of how lucky he was to become a knight. It appeared however that Lord Stannis was not that happy of having Jon in his castle, and a small voice in his mind chided him for having thought otherwise to begin with. _You’re a bastard, a snow. Who would want you as a ward._

This was nothing like the stories his father had told him of his own time in the Vale. There his father had been treated kindly by Jon Arryn and raised like if he was his son, and his father would tell him of all the friends he had made in there. This was nothing like it, though he should not have been surprised, his father had been trueborn, and he was a bastard. Lady Catelyn had even said it was an honor not worthy of him, and it seemed like Lord Stannis was of the same mind.

Eventually, his legs grew tired of standing and walked over to the bed and laid down. He tried to hold back his tears as best he could, wishing his father would come and get him home. He did not know how long he had laid there when the knock on the door came. As Jon got up another servant came in with a tray of food, along with the servant came Ser Davos. Davos took one look at Jon before coming over and seated himself besides him and took him into a hug, and Jon could feel himself start crying.

Davos only held him and stroked his back and whispered words of comfort to him. ‘’ Its alright lad.’’’

***

Stannis Baratheon

Davos stood silently in place as a servant lead Jon out of the hall, his eyes firmly placed on Stannis. Stannis looked back; an eyebrow raised in question. Davos kept his silence. Stannis taking the hint dismissed the others in the hall. When all of his knights had left the hall and the doors had closed behind them, both he and Davos was left looking at one another.

‘’ That was unnecessary.’’ Davos said, breaking the silence.

‘’ It is customary to receive once guests’’ he said back.

That showed to be the wrong answer, judging by the frown flat line Davos' lips had become. ‘’ Forgive me my lord, but is it also customary to terrify and scare once guests if they are children?’’ Davos said his voice hard.

‘’ That was never my intent Davos.’’ He said, feeling himself cringe slightly on the inside. It had never been his intent to scare the boy, and in hindsight receiving the boy here in the great hall was a bad idea.

‘’ Really. And I suppose calling the boy out as you did was to make him more comfortable’’ Was Davos answer.

Stannis could feel a migraine forming. He had meant that to come out gentler, and not as harsh as he had intended. Already he was starting to regret taking the boy as a ward. He did not know how to handle children; he did not have any of his own and so had no prior knowledge to help him either. And now his ward was afraid of him, a wonderful start to set off the boy’s time here at Dragonstone.

‘’ I made a mistake; I see that now.’’ Stannis said, letting out a breath. ‘’ I hardly know how to handle children, it's not as if I have any prior experience with having children.’’

Davos lost the frown at his words. ‘’ Might I give you some advice then, as I am a father myself and have experience with these things?’’

He nodded and Davos walked up to stand close to Stannis. ‘’ Do not overwhelm him, he is only a boy of eight years. You’ll want him comfortable around you, otherwise, he will come to dread every time he is with you.’’

‘’ And how am I to do that then, the boy is already afraid of me.’’

Davos looked at him as if he was a simpleton before saying. ‘’ Spend time alone with him, invite him to your solar and speak with him. Ask him about his lessons or about his life in general, though it be best if perhaps I be there in the beginning.’’

And so, Davos continued, giving him advice about how to speak with a child. It proved to be an art of its own. Davos proved to be a wellspring of advice however and soon enough they worked out that Davos was to be with Jon whenever Stannis called on the boy. There had been more to talk about, but Davos had left, stating he wanted to check in on the boy.

He too left the hall and retired to his own chambers. While walking past what was Jon’s own Chambers, he could hear the faint cries of the boy and Davos own voice talking to the boy. It left him grinding his teeth, and angry. He had failed and failed miserably as well, and with it came unbidden memories of his own childhood, none of it helped his mood.

When he entered his solar, he set about rectifying his mistakes. He called first on maester Cressen, one of the few and eventually the only one who had brighten his own childhood after the death of his parents. When the old maester eventually came knocking he had the man seated and explained the situation. Cressen only nodded, an understanding look on his face.

‘’ I want the boy’s time here to be as pleasant as possible, and I still remember that your lesson being a respite for me when life became too much.’’

Cressen nodded. ‘’ I understand, to what degree do you want the boy educated?’’

Stannis considered it, from Lord Eddard’s letters, the boy had been learning his letters and sums and wanted that to continue. ‘’ Teach him no different than how you thought me, or Robert or Renly. Give him a lord’s education, the boy already knows his letters and sums so continue with that, but do not restrict yourself only to sigils and house words.’’

‘’ As you say my lord.’’ Cressen said and soon after left.

Stannis then called on Rolland Storm one of his household knights. It had already been arranged for the boy to train in arms by his master at arms, but that would not do now. Like Jon, Rolland was a bastard and no doubt that would if not endear the boy, it would at least show that Stannis had no qualms with having Bastards on Dragonstone. Also, the man was a skilled fighter, and Jon would do good having one knight of proven skill train him.

Rolland took the news in stride and did not batt an eyelash at the order, and Stannis was sure that by the way, the man reacted he was pleased with his new charge. Rolland no doubt found the idea that Stannis had taken a bastard as a ward somewhat pleasing, especially after Colin Florent, his master of arms had tried several times to have Stannis take on of his relations as a ward. Rolland much like himself held little love for his wife’s relations.

At any rate, if any of what Eddard Stark said in his letters were true, Jon Snow was a better swordsman than most boy’s his age. With Rolland’s help, the boy would grow well into his future martial role. Though that left a sour taste in his mount. Most knights that were considered good knights knew little besides taking orders that involved bloodying their blades.

Hopefully, Jon would prove to be better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I really struggled with writing this one, and hopefully, you guys will like it. Stannis Baratheon is a very hard character for me to write for some reason, but hopefully, I did not make him to different from how he acts in Canon. As always any and all constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
